Wooden Castle
by Illectric
Summary: Aku tidak menginginkan istana yang megah selama aku bisa bahagia. HyuuRiko.


**WOODEN CASTLE**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : Hyuuga X Riko**

**Warning : AU, Straight, Maybe Typo's, Possibly OOC**

**Summary** : Aku tidak menginginkan istana yang megah selama aku bisa bahagia.

* * *

Tahun keenam dalam usia pernikahan mereka.

Rumah yang bagi sebagian orang sebut gubuk tua hampir roboh kalau bukan karena topangan kayu sana sini.

Rumah yang tidak lebih bagus dari rumah-rumah penduduk sekitar mereka. Membuat penduduknya tidak ada yang merasa tinggi hati atau bahkan rendah diri karena mereka semua memiliki hal yang sama. Pasar tidak begitu jauh, berjalan kaki 30 menit saja akan sampai. Riko bersyukur.

Ada cerobong asap. Dimana Riko senang sekali menghangatkan tangan ketika musim dingin tiba.

Duduklah sebuah kursi tua menghadap tungku penghangat. Satu-satunya benda yang bernilai jual tinggi dalam rumah itu. Antik karena butuh waktu yang lama bagi sebuah pohon memiliki batang sebesar ukuran tiga orang melingkarkan tangan. Sepertinya pohon oak, warisan satu-satunya dari sebuah istana. Sepuluh orang belum tentu sanggup menggotong kursi antik super besar tersebut. Riko lupa bagaimana Hyuuga membawa kursi antik itu kesini

Dalam sebuah kamar berpenerangan lampu bohlam lima watt Riko separuh berbaring. Di sebelahnya ada putri kecilnya yang tidak mau tidur kalau dirinya tidak membacakan dongeng penghantar tidur. Dongeng penghantar yang dalam tahun-tahun berikutnya akan hilang, sudah tidak menjadi budaya tidur bagi anak-anak yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di depan gadget-gadget penghibur yang lebih canggih. Beruntungnya mereka tidak tinggal di kota. Hanya sebuah dukuh kecil dimana jauh dari kota besar. Rumah-rumah terletak hampir 50 meter jauhnya.

Kasur tidak lagi terasa seempuk awal beli. Tapi paling tidak, milik putrinya jauh lebih baik daripada tempat tidur kamarnya yang tidak memiliki kasur, hanya tumpukan anyaman daun kelapa tua yang dianyam Hyuuga di sela-sela waktunya untuk berburu dan menebang kayu.

"Dahulu kala ada seorang putri yang cantik jelita."

Putri kecilnya bertepuk tangan, mendapat senyuman dari Riko yang menatap kebahagiaan kecil putrinya. "Lanjutkan Bunda!"

Riko mengangguk. "Dia tinggal di rumah bak istana, penuh kemewahan. Si putri cantik jelita itu suka menanam bunga, memasak dan menjahit pakaian. Kehidupannya di istana sangat sempurna."

Riko terbatuk. "Uhm, yang memasak itu coret. Sebenarnya dia tidak pandai memasak. He."

"Karena dia anak tunggal maka dia sangat disayang orang tuanya, apa-apa yang diminta selalu dikabulkan, pada hari ulang tahun pertamanya dia dihadiahi gaun dan sepatu milik perancang ternama."

"Aku juga mau Bunda!" interupsi putri kecilnya.

Riko mengusap puncak kepala anaknya. "Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh dia dihadiahi sebuah kalung permata."

"Sepertinya cantik sekali."

Benar-benar tidak bisa diam putri kecil satu ini. Untuk yang satu ini Riko yakin gen si buah hati menurun darinya.

"Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas dia dihadiahi sebuah kereta kencana."

"Seperti Cinderella!"

Riko gemas sekali hingga tanpa sadar dia mencubit pipi putrinya.

"Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas dia dihadiahi kamar megah dengan segala perlengkapannya, kamar itu berada di balkon dimana dia bisa melihat keseluruhan istananya." Riko mengingat kembali masa-masa itu.

"Karena tinggal di balkon itulah dia bisa melihat seseorang pria. Dia tidak membawa kuda sebagai tunggangannya, tidak memiliki mobil mewah apalagi kereta kencana."

"Dia berjalan kaki?"

Riko menggeleng. "Menaiki motor butut yang sudah ketinggalan zaman."

"Walaupun begitu sang putri jatuh cinta dengan orang itu. Mungkin karena kegigihannya, mungkin juga karena melihat betapa dia bekerja dengan kerasnya. Tidak seperti sang putri yang memang tinggal di dalam kemewahan, tidak tahu apa itu namanya bekerja keras, tidak tahu bagimana caranya mencari uang. Dia bosan karena hidup terasa terlalu mudah baginya." Tepukan di arahkan ke puncak kepala putrinya.

"Sang putri jatuh cinta kepada orang itu –um apa ya sebutannya? Sepertinya julukan pangeran atau ksatria tidak cocok baginya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menamainya penggembala?" Riko tercekik tawanya sendiri. "Pft, baiklah setuju." Reaksi apa yang akan suaminya berikan ketika mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh tahun sang putri sendirilah yang meminta hadiah kepada kedua orang tuanya."

Tidak ada AC, kamar terasa sangat gerah. Riko menaikkan selimut putrinya untuk menghalau nyamuk musim panas yang terdengar selalu menjengkelkan.

"Apa hadiahnya? Minta dibuatkan istana? Candi? Rumah susun?" Ah, khayalan anak-anak memang selalu sederhana, naïf dan penuh kemurnian.

"Kau memang anak pintar. Tapi sayang jawabanmu tidak ada yang benar," balasnya.

"Jadi apa yang diminta sang putri?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia ingin menikahi si penggembala. Maka dia harus pergi dari istana megahnya, meninggalkan semua permata indah, pakaian bagus dan kamar mewahnya." Riko berujar lancar.

"Aku tidak setuju! Seorang putri harus mencari pangerannya bukan dengan orang itu!" Putrinya menentang hingga separuh terbangun. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Bagaimana ya? Bagi sang putri si penggembala itu adalah pangerannya."

"Tapi…" bantahnya terpotong.

"Definisi pangeran menurutmu itu apa?" Riko menatap lurus-lurus putri kecilnya.

"Pria berkuda putih, tampan, pintar dan memiliki sebuah istana."

Riko kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Waktu aku seumurmu aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama," katanya. "Tapi kalau sang putri dan orang yang disebut penggembala tadi tidak menikah, maka kau tidak akan lahir ke dunia," bisiknya.

Hyuuga kecil hanya menelengkan kepala.

"Nah. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Bunda sudah mendongeng untukmu." Riko mengambil kipas dari anyaman bambu di sebelah meja kecil di samping kasur yang tidak lagi empuk. Meja dengan kaki-kaki yang hampir reot termakan usia.

Dia mengipasi anak perempuannya dengan penuh kasih hingga si anak tertidur pulas.

.

Pintu depan berderit terbuka. Riko menoleh.

"Kau lama menungguku? Seharusnya tidur saja."

Gelengan kecil diberikan Riko. Dia segera menyongsong Hyuuga, membawakan semua perlengkapan berburunya, bahkan berniat mengambil kapak pemotong kayu dari tangan Hyuuga, tetapi dicegah olehnya. "Biar aku saja."

"Kalau begitu duduklahh. Aku sudah menyiapkan _natto_ kesukaanmu." Riko dengan telaten menyiapkan nasi dan mencampurkan makanan fermentasi itu ke atas sebuah piring plastik. "Walau enam tahun sudah berlalu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membuat _natto_ yang lebih baik untukmu."

Hyuuga duduk di kursinya, mengamati Riko dengan daster bunga-bunga mencapai mata kaki melayani suaminya.

"Putri kita?" tanyanya melepaskan sebuah tombak dari punggungnya.

"Oh, dia sudah tidur. Baru saja," Riko mengambil semangkuk nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa menungguku pulang untuk makan?" Hyuuga mendudukan diri di hadapan Riko.

Kalau uangnya sudah cukup, paling tidak dia akan membeli kipas angin supaya keluarganya tidak mengalami kegerahan. Kasihan Riko, malam-malam begini dahinya terlihat berkeringat.

"Karena aku istrimu," sahut Riko singkat.

Wajahnya tenang saat berucap. Hyuuga melirik ikat rambut usang yang mengikat rambut Riko. Ah, daripada kipas angin mungkin sebaiknya membelikan beberapa perangkat rambut untuk Riko.

"Riko, kenapa kau setuju untuk hidup bersamaku?"

Atau mungkin daster baru untuknya yang sudah bekerja keras mengurus satu-satunya buah hati mereka.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hyuuga hampir tersedak.

Sebenarnya percakapan ini hampir setiap hari dilakukan keduanya. Hyuuga tidak pernah memiliki keyakinan dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa Riko sepenuhnya tulus pada dirinya.

"Apa kau pernah sedikiiit saja menyesali apa yang telah kau ambil?" Lagi.

Tidak pernah berhenti Hyuuga menanyakan hal yang satu ini. 'Menyesal'. Ketakutan terbesar Hyuuga adalah jika Riko menyesali jalan apa yang telah Riko ambil dalam kehidupannya.

"Um, ya pernah. Aku terkadang menyesal kenapa aku tidak pernah belajar memasak dulu. Aku juga menyesal kenapa selalu bergantung pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku menyesal karena aku tidak tahu caranya hidup keras untuk mencari uang."

Riko menautkan kedua jemarinya.

"Maksudku tentang hidup bersamaku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ku akui sedikit sulit pada mulanya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Aku kesulitan melakukan apapun dan aku tidak bisa membantumu." Menunduk.

"Kau tidak menyesal meninggalkan semua kemewahanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Pertanyaan Hyuuga dibalikkan oleh pertanyaan Riko. "Kau tidak menyesal menjual semua barang-barangmu untuk bisa hidup bersamaku? Menghidupu keluarga kecil kita?"

Itulah Riko. Sosok wanita tangguh menurutnya yang tidak pernah mengeluh akan semua hal yang Hyuuga anggap sebagai ketidakberuntungannya, selalu membuat Hyuuga merasa nyaman dan dihargai akan setiap ucapan dan perlakuan yang diberikan padanya.

"Riko, kau –benar-benar istri yang luar biasa. Aku bahagia memilikimu."

Karena itu.

Hyuuga mengeluarkan cincin yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah tua yang diikat oleh tali berwarna hitam, tidak ada motif apapun bentuknya sederhana. Tapi Riko tahu itu hasil kerja keras Hyuuga dalam waktu yang lama disamping kewajibannya memberi nafkah keluarga. Riko terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf ya, cincin pernikahan yang waktu itu kau jual untuk membiayai kelahiran anak kita baru bisa kuganti sekarang." Hyuuga menunduk. Ada sebersit rasa malu untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Ada perasaan bahwa dia gagal untuk setidaknya membuat istrinya tersenyum bahagia.

Riko kesulitan berkata-kata. "Bagaimana kau –berapa lama?"

"Butuh waktu lama yang pasti. Tapi aku tidak peduli asalkan aku bisa membahagiakan istriku."

Sampai saat ini Hyuuga sangat menghargai Riko sebagai istrinya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan bagaimana membuat Riko tetap bahagia. Memberi ini, membeli itu…

"Riko, aku mau bertanya satu hal lagi."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa hidup seperti ini denganku?"

Riko mengangguk. "Karena aku bahagia."

* * *

**END.**


End file.
